Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages
Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, known in Japan as Pokémon the Movie XY: The Archdjinni of the Rings: Hoopa is a 2015 Japanese anime film co-written and directed by Colin Trevorrow and produced by Frank Marshall, David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman. It is the 18th ''Pokémon'' anime movie and the second movie in the XY Series. The movie premiered in theaters in Japan on July 18, 2015. It also premiered in theaters in Australia on November 5, 2015. It aired in Canada on Teletoon on November 14, 2015 and in the United Kingdom on CITV on December 12, 2015. The movie also aired in the United States on Cartoon Network on December 19, 2015. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on December 16, 2015. It was released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Warner Home Video in the North America on March 8, 2016. It was also released on DVD and Blu-ray by Universal Studios Home Entertainment in the International on October 24, 2016. Plot Around one hundred years ago, in a desert town that would become Dahara City the Pokémon Hoopa Unbound appears boasting how strong it is. It summons Kyogre and Groudon from its interdimensional rings. Hoopa Unbound battles them back and impresses the townspeople. Hoopa Unbound asks the townspeople if they were surprised. When Hoopa Unbound appears again, he summons Reshiram, Zekrom, and Regigigas. The battle between all the Legendary Pokémon begins to destroy the town. The townspeople cry out to stop, but Hoopa Unbound is determined to show off his power. Suddenly, a man appears with an Arceus necklace around his neck. The man holds an item called the Prison Bottle. Hoopa Unbound is sucked into the bottle. The man saves the town and halts Hoopa Unbound's rampage. Years later, Baraz is searching for the Prison Bottle in Arche Valley. In a cave, after using Solrock's flash to see, he discovers the bottle. He is delighted and grabs the bottle. However, Baraz gets possessed by the dark power within. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum and his friends Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are relaxing at a Pokémon Center near Dahara City. Ash and Bonnie swim. Clemont works on an invention. Serena brings out donuts for everyone. While they enjoy the donuts, they begin to disappear into Hoopa's portals. Ash finally spots the arm reaching out in time to grab hold. Ash and Pikachu are pulled through Hoopa's portal. They find themselves on the other side of Dahara City with Hoopa. Hoopa asks if they were surprised. Ash says that he is very surprised. Wanting to delight Ash even more, Hoopa names Ash Ashkan and Pikachu Pikan. Hoopa opens two portals, where hundreds of Pikachu come through. This includes a full set of cosplay Pikachu. Ash is startled to see so many Pikachu. When Hoopa quizzes him on which one is his own, Ash finds Pikachu within a single moment. Hoopa seems let down that Ash did not have a harder time. Meray appears, and tells Hoopa to return all the Pikachu it "borrowed". Pikachu gets up on the railing to command all the other Pikachu to return, which they do, impressing Hoopa. Meray introduces herself as one of the caretakers of Hoopa. Ash then drags Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and all their stuff through the rings. They decided to visit the tower and thought it would be easy to go through the rings to get there. However, only Hoopa is unable to pass through its own rings. They decide to walk instead of passing through Hoopa's rings. Baraz arrives on his Braviary and instantly opens the Prison Bottle. The darkness envelops Hoopa, who transforms into Hoopa Unbound. Baraz returns to normal, and both he and Meray are very happy to see that Hoopa Unbound got its power back. But Hoopa Unbound instantly begins to smash things, its tail destroys a doughnut shop, and it throws a piece of a building at the heroes. Pikachu counters with Thunderbolt destroying the piece and accidentally blasting Team Rocket off again as they were plotting to steal the bottle. They get Hoopa Unbound's power back into the bottle. Ash and his friends quickly learn that by touching it, they will be possessed by the evil power within the bottle. Clemont happily shows off his new invention. It is a device that can hold the bottle up with electric waves. The device carries it in his Aipom arm, which prevents anyone from touching it. Hoopa is absolutely terrified of the bottle and the power inside of it by shaking and whimpering. They sit down to eat. Baraz explains Hoopa's story. One hundred years ago today, Hoopa Unbound began to appear in the town. Hoopa Unbound ate the food and caused problems. The townspeople came to love it when he would battle Pokémon to entertain them. Hoopa Unbound made the townspeople very happy. It also brought much gold. Dahara City grew from a tiny village to a great city. Only when it began to summon more powerful legendary Pokémon and grew more obsessed with showing off its power even if it destroys the town, the townspeople had to do something to stop it. The man who stopped Hoopa was Meray and Baraz's great grandfather. They show off their Arceus necklaces, and Ash thinks he recognizes them. Clemont explains Arceus is the one who is said to have created all things. Meray and Baraz explain how their family is connected to Arceus' power. They tell how their great grandfather could use it to control Hoopa, who would throw great tantrums screaming for him to give back its power. Meray and Baraz grew up with Hoopa like siblings, getting into mischief and playing together, even healing Hoopa when it grew very sick when taken to Arche Valley. It is clear that they love Hoopa as family. They taught it many things about helping others and getting along with people. Their great grandfather accepted Hoopa as family. Team Rocket appears in their balloon, thinking the Prison Bottle will up their Pokémon. The instant Meowth takes hold of it, though, he becomes possessed, and opens the bottle to unleash Hoopa Unbound's power. Hoopa fights the power, too afraid of vanishing if they become once again, and is able to keep it at bay, but Hoopa Unbound then develops as a separate Pokémon. In the struggles, the Prison Bottle explodes. Hoopa summons Lugia to fight Hoopa Unbound after Team Rocket is blasted off and Baraz's Braviary is defeated. Lugia distracts Hoopa Unbound as they make their escape. Meray and Baraz know that they can make a new bottle at the tower with the power of earth, fire, and water. They decided to use Serena's Braixen, Ash's Frogadier, and using a ring, Bonnie goes to the desert to ask for a Hippopotas' help, and bring it along. Ash stays with Hoopa while the rest head over to the tower to make a new bottle. While hiding from Hoopa Unbound, who is still fighting Lugia, Ash and Hoopa begin to talk. Hoopa promises that once strong enough, it will make any of Ash's wishes come true. Ash says that his wish is to become a Pokémon Master and Hoopa says that it will make it happen. Ash refuses, though, saying that is a dream he plans to attain by himself. Hoopa is absolutely shocked that Ash plans to attain his own dream without using any rings or magic wishes. Ash talks to Hoopa about how this Hoopa Unbound seems to be a shadow of Hoopa, and it needs to learn to make with itself to solve this crisis. Hoopa Unbound appears in a ring and searches for them with its giant hand. Right when they were about to be caught, Lugia appears and carries them away on its back. Hoopa Unbound tricks Lugia into flying into a ring and sends it back to its ocean home. Ash and Hoopa are powerless. Hoopa summons Latias, Latios, and a shiny Rayquaza. Ash, Hoopa, and Pikachu ride on Latias and Latios, while Rayquaza helps to battle Hoopa Unbound. Ash commands the Pokémon to attack, but Hoopa Unbound summons Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Kyurem. At the tower, the others are hard at work making a new Prison Bottle, using the powers of fire, earth, and water. Clemont commands Frogadier, Bonnie commands Hippopotas, and Serena commands her Braixen, while Meray and Baraz use their powers. The bottle begins to form. When the six legendary Pokémon summoned by Hoopa Unbound begin to attack, Latias, Latios, and Rayquaza all Mega Evolve. Kyurem becomes Black Kyurem and then White Kyurem as the all out brawl continues over the city. Mega Rayquaza creates a twister around Dahara Tower to protect it. The others reforge the Prison Bottle. However, Hoopa Unbound and the legendaries break through the twister. The bottle is made again, but Baraz drops it. Ash catches it but gets possessed by the evil within. Shadow Ash plans to destroy Hoopa, but Hoopa tries to cleanse him with his happy memories. Ash returns to normal and realizes that the evil is gone. All the legendary Pokémon roar. Hoopa states that they were surprised. However, due to too many legendary Pokémon being summoned, a void warp was formed around the tower. All the legendary Pokémon could not stop it. Hoopa transforms into Hoopa Unbound and lets everyone escape. At the end, Meray and Ash leave with only Baraz and Hoopa left. Baraz and Meray try to help Hoopa escape. Arceus temporarily slows down the void warp. Hoopa remembers the words of the traveler who happens to be Baraz and Meray's great grandfather and considers Baraz and Meray family. Hoopa decides to stay with them. Hoopa finally manages to go through the ring with Baraz at the last second. At the end, the void warp leaves a decimated tower and city. Arceus leaves through the clouds. All the other legendary Pokémon return to their homes. At the end, Clemont suggests going back to Arche Valley. Hoopa declines and says that he has unfinished business. Hoopa wishes Ash the best on becoming a Pokémon Mister (Pokémon Master). In the credits, Hoopa Unbound is shown rebuilding the city by helping the construction workers with his strength and his rings. Cast Regular characters Guest characters * Hoopa: Known as the Mischief Pokémon. In the original Japanese, Rie Kugimiya voices Hoopa's Confined form. Kouichi Yamadera voices Hoopa's Unbound form. In the English original dub, Lacey Chabert voices Hoopa's Confined form. Sylvester Stallone voices Hoopa's Unbound form. In the English re-dub version, AnnaSophia Robb voices Hoopa's Confined form and Sylvester Stallone (in archive) voices Hoopa's Unbound form. * Baraz: The older brother of Meray who tries to make Hoopa unbound. In the original Japanese, Tatsuya Fujiwara voices Baraz. In the English original dub, Aaron Taylor-Johnson voices Adult Baraz and Alec Medlock voices Young Baraz. In the English re-dub version, Roger Craig Smith voices Adult Baraz and Zachary Gordon voices Young Baraz. * Meray: The younger sister of Baraz who also takes care of Hoopa. In the original Japanese, Shoko Nakagawa voices Meray. In the English original dub, Angelina Jolie voices Adult Meray and Tara Strong voices Young Meray. In the English re-dub version, Laura Bailey voices Adult Meray and Isabella Acres voices Young Meray. * Ghris: Meray and Baraz's great-grandfather. In the English original dub, Martin Landau voices Ghris (his final animated role before his death). In the English re-dub version, Tommy Lee Jones voices Ghris. * Old Man Dom: The farmer living in Arche Valley. In the English original dub, Willem Dafoe voices Old Man Dom. In the English re-dub version, Gary Oldman voices Old Man Dom. * Lucianne: A childhood friend of Baraz and Meray who lives in Arche Valley. In the English original dub, Christina Hendricks voices Adult Lucianne and Cristina Pucelli voices Young Lucianne. In the English re-dub version, Scarlett Johansson voices Lucianne and Mae Whitman voices Young Lucianne. * Nurse Joy: A nurse from Pokemon Center makes a cameo appearance. Elizabeth Olsen voices Nurse Joy in the English original dub. Reese Witherspoon also voices Nurse Joy in the English re-dub version. * Benedict Cumberbatch, Clancy Brown, Joaquin Phoenix, Mark Wahlberg and Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje voices the Legendary Pokemon Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus and Regigigas in the English original dub. In the English re-dub version, Jackie Earle Haley, Peter Weller, Christian Slater, George Clooney and Yahya Abdul-Mateen II also voices the Legendary Pokemon Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus and Regigigas. * Graham McTavish, Michael K. Williams and Dennis Haysbert voices the Legendary Pokemon Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem in the English original dub. In the English re-dub version, Keegan-Michael Key and Keith David voices the Legendary Pokemon Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem. * Neil Patrick Harris, Kate McKinnon, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Samuel L. Jackson and Dan Stevens voices the Legendary Pokemon Latios, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. In the English re-dub version, Chris Pratt, Katherine Waterson, Chiwetel Ejiofor (in archive), Donald Glover and Mel Gibson voices the Legendary Pokemon Latios, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. * Cate Blanchett voices the Legendary Pokemon Lugia. In the English re-dub version, Laura Dern voices the Legendary Pokemon Lugia. * Billy Bob Thornton voices the Pokemon Hippopotas. In the English re-dub version, Joseph Gordon-Levitt voices the Pokemon Hippopotas Music Hans Zimmer and Richard Harvey composed the animated film's score with the featured vocals were performed by Camille (Because Music) while the additional music was also composed by Dominic Lewis, Nathan Stornetta, Ed Buller, Czarina Russell and Benjamin Wallfisch with the additional music programming was also provided by David Fleming as well as the orchestra and choir was conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith when the score was recorded at The Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Studios, Manhattan Center Studios and The Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox Studios. Zimmer and Harvey aimed to create a soundtrack which stood in its own incorporating Shirley Walker and Michael Kamen's iconic themes from the original anime series Pokémon. The soundtrack album was released by Back Lot Music in July 29, 2015 in Worldwide. The ending theme song for the Japanese version is "Tweedia" performed by Rachel Rhodes under the name of Rei Yasuda with the music composed by Hans Zimmer, Benjamin Wallfisch and Czarina Russell and lyrics written by Glen Ballard and David Zippel with the translation by Rachel Rhodes while the ending theme song for the English version is "Every Side Of Me" performed by Rena Strober (Warner Bros./Atlantic) and Josh Groban (Reprise) with the music composed by Burt Bacharach, Hans Zimmer, Richard Harvey, Nathan Stornetta and Benjamin Wallfisch and lyrics written by Carole Bayer Sager, Glenn Slater and Linda Thompson. The ending theme songs were produced by David Foster, Ron Fair, Tommy LiPuma and Tracey Freeman, arranged by David Foster and Ron Fair and song orchestral arrangements by Hans Zimmer and Richard Harvey. Production As the 18th film in the Pokémon series, its production began as soon as production of the 17th installment ended. Based on the sixth generation of Pokémon video games, it is based around the legendary Pokémon Hoopa. Box office The movie grossed ¥2,610,000,000 in Japan. It is the one of the lowest-grossing movie of all the Pokémon movies, performing slightly better than lowest-grossing film, Pokémon Heroes. External links *Official website (in Japanese) *[https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=16735 Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages] at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4503906/ Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages] on IMDb Category:2015 films Category:2015 anime films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Dune Entertainment films Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Richard Harvey Category:Films directed by Colin Trevorrow Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Japanese-language films Category:Japanese films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Mandeville Films films Category:Pokémon films Category:Screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Toho animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films